Forever Yours
by i-luvs-me-some-jonas705
Summary: A really sad Nick story.


Forever Yours

Tears ran off his long nose and dropped onto the papers he was quietly flipping through. He had just returned home to their two-bedroom apartment. Everything about it reminded him of her. She had done the interior designing on her computer and he turned her dream into reality. It was perfect; they were perfect. How could this have happened so soon? She had just turned sixteen. She didn't even get a chance to take her driver's test. Out of hopelessness and despair he threw the papers across the room and sank to the floor. He looked at the mess he made and noticed an unfamiliar envelope. He slid across the hard-wood floor to it. It read "_To My Superman_". That's what she called him because he always wanted to fix things, save people. Carefully he tore open the envelope, unfolded the letter, and began reading:

_My Dearest Nick,_

_If you are reading this then it must be after the funeral. I knew you'd want to write a song so that's why I had Joe put this in the drawer where you keep your notebook. In case you missed it I had him hide that too. Don't worry it shouldn't be too hard to find. I need you to know that I will always love you. Every day that I'm in heaven without you I'll be thinking of all the things we did in the short time we had together. The dates all around the world, our wedding, and the day you asked your parents and mine if you could marry me and my dad almost had a heart attack. I know you wanted to save me but you have to accept that I was beyond help. There was no possible way you could have fixed my cancer. You weren't a match with my bone marrow and there was no way they could have found a viable donor in time. I need you to understand that this isn't your fault. And whether it seems that way or not, you did save me. When I met you I had problems, but you got me through them. You were there for me every day whether I needed you or I wanted you there. You were my first everything: first kiss, first boyfriend, first love, and first husband. We shared something that most people can only dream of; because honestly how many people find their soul mate and marry said soul mate before they can even drive. What we had was real and I know it will be hard but you have to move on. You have to let yourself find that feeling again with someone else. I know it will be hard and will take some time but Nick you have to. You have to keep living your life. From now on I want you rock harder every night. I want you to sing louder, jump higher, do trickier flips. Every night I want you to give the millions of teenage girls that want your heart the best show of their lives. I want you to give them a show like you gave me the day we met. I don't want you to wallow in self-pity for the rest of your life. I don't want you doing anything stupid to kill yourself either. You are gonna live a good long life before we see each other again; I'll make sure of that._

_Don't blame your brothers either. I know you're going to because it was their idea to take me out of the hospital to get a real last meal. They had accepted that they were gonna lose me sooner than they wanted to, that's why they did it. You know that if there still would have been any chance that I could have been saved they would have restrained me so that I wouldn't have even tried to leave._

_In case you're wondering when I wrote this I'll tell you what's happening. I'm in the hospital. You're sleeping right beside me as always. It amazes me how this tiny hospital bed can fit the two of us so comfortably and how you are such a heavy sleeper. Not like Joe who just woke up. I told him what I'm doing and he told me that he'd take this letter when I'm finished and put it where you'll find it. I didn't let him read it so will you show it to him? Show it to Kevin too. I need him to know that no matter what the haters say that he is perfect in every way. He is one of the nicest and most caring people that I know and no amount of hating will ever change that._

_It's getting late now and I should probably rest. I love you Mr. Jonas. Nothing will ever change that. Not even death._

_Forever Yours,_

_Coley_

He set the letter down on the desk and wiped away some tears. He walked towards their bedroom and there, on her pillow, laid his notebook. Next to it laid the acoustic guitar she had bought him for Christmas the previous year. He picked up the notebook, his hands shaking. It opened to a dog-eared page; her favorite song. He picked up the guitar and started to play then after a few minutes of playing he started to sing:

_She's got a smile.  
That I'd die for.  
Everyone knows that I'm  
a prisoner of war, for her.  
Yeah._

_Sometimes I wish  
I had a kung fu grip  
never let her slip,  
away she'd be my girl._

_I really wish she knew  
what I feel is true  
She'd be my doll and  
I would be her hero too._

_I'm so in love  
with her.  
I don't care who knows  
that I'm ready to fight, ready to go._

_Just like a G.I. Joe_

_Sometimes I wish.  
I had a kung fu grip.  
Never let her slip,  
away. She'd be my girl._

_I really wish she knew  
what I feel is true.  
She'd be my doll and  
I would be her hero too._

_Sometimes I wish  
I had a kung fu grip.  
Never let her slip,  
away. She'd be my girl._

_Really wish she knew  
what I feel is true.  
She'd be my doll and  
I would be her hero too._

_She'd be my doll and  
I would be her hero too._

_She'd be my doll and  
I would be her hero too._


End file.
